A Sister's Obligations
by 12thnightfanfics
Summary: A 12h night version of Black Butler/Kurshitsuji.
1. Intro

Hello, my name is Clarissa Phantomhive. If you, dear readers, are reading this, you will know what really happened. The anime Black Butler is not entirely true, and there are more "rules" than what are shown through it. Let me tell you the truth:

You would not have heard of me because my parents sent me away as a baby and faked my death. That is because I had this thing, a light of sorts, quite literally, in my heart. People with that sort of light are extremely strong and skilled in whatever part of the body contains it. For example, Mey-Rin's eyes and Agni's right arm. This slowly spreads and makes the person stronger. Since mine was in my heart, it spread like wildfire and managed to reach my soul. Because of that, demons (real ones, mind you) could sense my presence for miles. They knew I was one of the few who could see past the matrix of this world.

That is why I was sent away, but not alone. Tanaka, who played the role of a demon in this matrix but wasn't really one, had made "the deal" with my father at the time (he made "the deal" with every head of the Phantomhive household) and was ordered to raise and protect me (which Tanaka wasn't too happy about and enjoyed making my life miserable). I knew about this from a young age so I decided to put my ability to good use and start training myself as well as learning (almost, I have limits, you know) anything anyone would teach me. I travelled all over the world trying to avoid real demons while having fun on the way and visiting my family in England when I could. This way, I could protect my family and still "have a life" as people say nowadays.

However, I was given my real reason for doing this on my sixth birthday: my precious little brother, Ciel Phantomhive. From the moment I saw him and his adorable little smile I felt that I needed to protect him. That's why this whole thing started. On that day.

It was one of my secret visits to the Phantomhive manor (for my sixteenth and Ciel's tenth birthday), and I was just about to go to bed when I smelled smoke. I turned around and ran to find my brother who, knowing him, was probably fast asleep. I was wrong there. I saw him running towards me at top speed.

"Sister!" he cried. "Fire!"

I nodded. "You need to get out of here. Then I'll find mom and dad." I looked around, searching for the quickest way out. Then, one of the few times I was happy to see Tanaka occurred. "Take him to Aunt Angelina's, where he'll be safe."

He nodded. "There's not much hope for your parents." He muttered as he passed me. "Even I wouldn't risk it." Then, he carried Ciel to safety. This wasnot good news. I sprinted past and through fire to the room I had last seen my parents. I almost let out a scream when I saw them. The scene was too horrible to look at. Then the ceiling fell. My hair caught on fire and I jumped out the nearest window and headed for the pond. When I was free of fire, I collapsed onto the ground with my back to the sky and passed out.

When I awoke, I was alone inside a cart. I heard the drivers talking about "the Phantomhive brat". I realised that I must have been mistaken for my brother, due to my singed hair (I'm blonde, btw) and the fact that I was dressed like a guy (I don't see how one is supposed to be ready to fight in a corset and skirt) with my breasts to the ground, and that they'd hunt down the real Ciel if they realised I wasn't. That was when I decided to pretend to be him until I could figure a way out. I disguised myself further using a hi-tech wig and a rubber-like band to hide my breasts (this wasn't the first time that I disguised myself as a guy) that an inventor-friend of mine gave me (I have some fairly strange friends).

I'm not going to get into the details of what happened next (last time I tried to explain it, the person listening apparently had nightmares for weeks), but you get the idea. I was desparate, near death, and pretty much hopeless when I made "the deal" with Sebastian. Another reason for this being that ten year-olds aren't supposed to be able to do half the things I was able to do (no offence to ten year-olds) and I needed to make sure it was safe for Ciel to return (hence making the deal in order to get rid of the people who did this). I suppose the anime does a fairly accurate description of that. In the next chapter, I suppose I will begin to explain things where the anime does, so we're on the same page.


	2. His Sister, Annoyed

I listened to his words, which barely registered in my brain. All I felt was pain. I tried to hide my desperation as I requested the contract. He asked me again and again if I was sure. I didn't have much of a choice. "I'll ask but once more," he said. "Do you wish to form a contract with me?"

"I do!" I said, imitating my brother's voice to the best of my abilities. "Now stop asking these tedious questions and let me know if we have a deal!" There was silence on the other end, but I could feel something happening to my right eye.

"Master, it is time for you to wake up." Sebastian's voice awoke me from the reoccurring dream of **that** night. I rubbed my eyes and watched him pour my morning tea as he listed off my breakfast options. I chose a scone. I didn't feel very hungry considering the fact that I was just reminded of my failure to ensure my brother's safety in almost three years. Sebastian began to tell me my schedule for the day as he dressed me. I asked him a question or two concerning the last guest to visit today. (I figured Sebastian would have at least suspected that I was a girl by now, but if he did he didn't let on. He didn't even ask any questions after I had explained to him that the band around my chest supported my ribs and that I had to wear it at all times.) He told me that the man was in charge of running a factory for my family's company in India and that he was Italian. _I wonder if he knows any of my friends from there,_ I thought. _But there's no way I'd be able to ask that in front of Sebastian._

Then, we continued the morning routine: I guessed the tea, and he told me that he'd be waiting for me at the dining table. He turned to go. Then I decided I would do something that wasn't in the routine: I picked up a dart from my bedside table and threw it at his head. He caught it, then turned to me and said "Well thrown, my lord. Even so, let's save the games for later."

"Yes," I said. "I suppose you're right, Sebastian." I put another dart in my pocket after he left. _If this continues, I might just die of annoyance. Why is he so perfect?_ I had often been annoyed with him for that and myself for thinking so. _At least he's not a real demon in this dumb matrix,_ I thought as I headed for the dining table. On my way, I decided to give Finnian the same test to see what results I would get. He wimped out, especially when I said it was for no reason at all. _Good acting, Finny!_ All of the other servants were old pals of mine and very good actors, with the exception of Tanaka, of course. I didn't like him at all.

Sebastian assigned the servants their chores, except Tanaka (he had the ability to be in two places at once but it caused him to be… well, I suppose you get the idea if you've seen the anime) then got to work himself. I finished eating and went on with my day. Later, I called for Sebastian in the study, requesting something sweet (my brother and I both have a big sweet tooth) but Sebastian insisted that it would spoil my appetite. Then I made a request concerning the décor to keep him busy so that I could have my daily workout without him knowing.

That evening, the guest arrived. I noticed that the garden was different, probably this was a way of covering up an "accident". _I might just have the best actors ever!_ I was impressed with both my friend's acting and Sebastian's repair to the garden. The guest seemed impressed too, from what I could see through the window. The guest came in and we decided to talk business over a board game. I pretended not to listen while he talked about his requests for the company. Something didn't add up. _I'll have Sebastian look into it later,_ I thought, which is when Sebastian called us for dinner. I insisted that we would finish the game later because I did not like abandoning games halfway through. The guest muttered that it was childish, but he quickly corrected himself when I shot him an annoyed look.

We went down to dinner and the guest was even further impressed with the meal. Mey-Rin impressed me with her acting by spilling the wine partway through, which Sebastian quickly dealt with by removing the table cloth before the guest noticed. My explanation was a spec of dirt. The guest was even further impressed by this and praised Sebastian for it. In an attempt to annoy Sebastian, I said to pay him no mind because he was just acting as he should. My plan quickly backfired when Sebastian agreed with me and said: "My master is quite correct about that, naturally. You see, I am merely one hell of a butler."

The guest and I went back to finish the game and discuss business matters. He wanted to just get down to business but I insisted on finishing the game first. He changed the topic by asking to use the telephone. Sebastian came in with tea just as the guest was leaving the room. When Sebastian and I were alone, I indirectly gave him his orders.

As expected, the guest was a traitor to the company. Sebastian made it clear that I knew about it, although the guest's scream of "Mama Mia!" told me that Sebastian may have gone overboard. After that, I headed off to bed. Just another day at the Phantomhive household. Little did I know that soon my annoyance of Sebastian would soon become something else entirely…


	3. His Sister, Realizing

My change of emotion towards Sebastian occurred on the day I was kidnapped by Azzuro Vennel. That day, I was playing pool with Azzuro, Madame Red, Lau, and a few others. At the time we were having rat problems, so it wasn't exactly a peaceful game. One of the guests asked how long I'd let them run wild, then Lau said that I would but I was just waiting for the right moment. Madame Red agreed and said that I liked to settle things with one blow. I could not deny that, another thing my brother and I had in common. We continued to play and talk business until I won (with one blow).

Afterwards, all the guests left except for Madame Red, Lau, and those accompanying them. Sebastian served us tea and, little did I know, I met my first rival for Sebastian, although I didn't think of it that way at the time. Almost as soon as Grell saw Sebastian I knew that Sebastian would have another problem to solve. His eyes lit up, and I couldn't wait to see how Sebastian would react to him. However, that's another story. Anyway, I'm getting off topic.

After the Azzuro incient I awoke, and Sebastian was holding me in his arms, carrying me home. "You're awake master?" he asked. My heart started pounding, all I could do for the moment was stare.

"Welcome home, master." called Finnian. Mey-Rin was with him and greeted me as well. Then she noticed that I was injured. I made the excuse that I'd tripped and fell, but they continued to stare. I asked if they did not believe me, and Finny said that wasn't the case. Instead, they were staring because I looked so adorable being held like a baby, or so they said. Of course, I immediately ordered Sebastian to put me down, but not before I almost got red in the face. Then I informed them that I was not cute and stormed into the manor.

Later that night, I lay in bed wondering why my heart was pounding earlier. Then, I realised that I had what folks nowadays would call a crush on Sebastian. A battle raged inside my head. _Why do I like Sebastian of all people? What's wrong with me? He is cute though. Argh! Shut up brain!_ This continued until I battled myself to sleep…

Of course, Lizzie paid me a visit a few days later. Obviously, she knew I was posing as my brother and teased me about it whenever she got the chance. Aside from that and the Grell drama, nothing super interesting happened. But things did get very interesting on the topic of Jack the Ripper, and it may not be what you expect…


	4. His Sister, Working

It all began when I got the letter about the mysterious Jack the Ripper killings from you-know-who. Of course, there was a big crowd, including members of the yard, gathered around the scene of the crime. There was no way I'd get through. Then I remembered one of my employers from before I was posing as Ciel. This was, of course, the undertaker (I used to help him make coffins when I was visiting London). I asked Sebastian, as well as Madame Red and Lau, to wait outside when we got there. I wasn't sure if the Undertaker would recognize me like this, but I wasn't about to reveal myself in front of Sebastian or Lau (especially him but the reason for that is a story for another time). Madame Red already knew, of course, because she was looking after Ciel.

I walked into the Undertaker's shop. I hadn't seen him in almost three years, so I hoped he'd still remember me. Before I could say a word, I heard a familiar voice say, "He, he, he, is this the famous Lord Phantomhive?" He crept into sight and walked up to me. "Have you come to have a coffin fitted for you, or have you come for… information?"

"The latter," I said. "I'm hoping that you remember me from a couple years ago?" I asked, changing my voice to normal and removing my wig.

"Miss Clarissa?" the Undertaker grinned. "Why, may I ask, are you dressed like the earl?"

"He's my brother," I answered. "I've been posing for him to keep him out of danger. Anyway, could you please tell me what you know about the recent killings?"

"He, he, alright," he said. "You don't even have to make me laugh, but I would appreciate a good joke." I humored him and he told me what I needed to know. I put my wig back on and began to walk outside when the Undertaker asked me a question: "Miss Clarissa, what happened to your eye?"

I quickly responded, "It's just a different colour now. I just don't want anyone to see it." Then, I got back into the carriage waiting outside. I told Madame Red, Lau, and Sebastian what I found out from the Undertaker when we got back to my town house which I was staying in so it would be easier to investigate. Sebastian, of course, took it upon himself to make a suspect list. He was back in a little more than an hour with a list of suspects and alibies, amazing eveyone. Unfortunately for me, it was the Viscount Druitt. I hate creeps like that with a passion, so I did not look forward to investigating him.

It was Madame Red's idea for me to go to one of Druitt's parties dressed like a girl. "Oh, come on, Clarissa," she'd whispered. "You'll get to be more like your girly self this way. Who knows, maybe Sebastian will fall for you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I'd lied, turning away so she couldn't see me blush. "Besides, I'm not a girly girl anyway."

"Will you do it for me at least, then?" she'd begged. "You'll just look simply adorable in the dress I got you." I eventually gave in, and after days of "training" the dreaded day of the party arrived. Madame Red was just about to help me get into the dress when Sebastian insisted that he could dress me while Madame Red got ready. Sebastian told me to change my undergarments first if I was to look like a girl in this dress (not that I needed help there). If it isn't already obvious, that's when he decided to surprise attack me with a corset, with the explanation that this would make it less obvious how many sweets I ate on the sly (he sure knows how to casually insult someone). Not that I even ate any on the sly in the first place, but Tanaka always seems to find ways to frame me for it. It was awkward for me, beginning to end. Even on the way to the party, just thinking that I'm a girl pretending to be a guy who's pretending to be a girl made me feel even more awkward.

We had finally entered the party, and right then I would have felt much more comfortable in a graveyard full of ghosts. I decided that I just wanted to get it over with when I saw Lizzie, who saw my dress and started heading towards us. Sebastian must have seen her too, because he took one look at me, grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a nearby balcony. Madame Red suggested that he could go as my escort, but I made sure that he would just go as my tutor. I wouldn't have been able to stop my heart from pounding otherwise, not that it was easy to in the first place. He was still holding my hand when we looked to check if Lizzie was following us, but I wasn't paying attention to that…


	5. His Sister, Falling

The only things I could pay attention to were Sebastian's face as he searched the crowd, and his hand which tightly held mine when suddenly he pulled me back into the crowd. "There," he said. I followed his gaze to where Druitt lurked. "We'll have to dance our way through, the waltz is starting." Sebastian pulled me towards the crowd of couples preparing to dance. He got us into position just as the music started. I could only look at my feet. "Young mistress," he teased, then changed to a serious tone and said, "one should not look at their feet while dancing." When I did not look up, he whispered, "Are you really that bad of a dancer?" Of course, that caused my heart to stop pounding long enough to look up and give him the best death stare I could muster. "That's better," he said, giving me a perfect view of his amazing smile. "Now, how about a smile? Won't you at least act like you're enjoying yourself?"

I decided I'd probably make the best of it, seeing as I might never dance with Sebastian ever again. Then, after a moment or so, I looked up at him with a genuine smile. Sebastian seemed surprised that I'd smiled at all. He smiled back at me again. Overjoyed that I had an excuse to stare into Sebastian's eyes, I got lost in them and completely forgot about Druitt. Unfortunately the dance ended, and I had to make the painful walk over to the Viscount Druitt alone. I somehow got his attention right away. He led me away somewhere to talk, then knocked me out using a cloth soaked in some sort of drug.

I awoke in a large room where, I realized, people in masks were bidding on me. All I did was say "Sebastian" and the lights went out. I could hear people collapsing, then the lights went on again. Sebastian walked towards me and untied me, smiling the whole time.

"Are you good at anything except being captured, my lord?" he asked. "Oh well. I suppose the Yard will be here before long. We'd better go." At that moment, he scooped me up in his arms and carried me out the window and then all the way home, and I secretly enjoyed every moment of it.

That night, I had blissful dreams. I dreamed about dancing with Sebastian all night in a meadow under the moonlight. What I didn't know was that Sebastian came to check on me in the middle of the night. He noticed that I wasn't staying still, so he walked up to my bedside. "Are you having trouble sleeping, my lord?" he whispered.

"Mmm, Sebastian," I muttered in my sleep, but this seemed to make him think I was awake.

"Yes, my lord?" he said, slightly affecting my dream.

I giggled in my sleep. "You're funny."

Sebastian stood there, indignant for a moment, then said "Why is that, if I may ask?"

"You called me "lord", you idiot." Then, I giggled again and said, "My idiot."

It was then that Sebastian realised that I had been asleep the whole time. He smiled, then pulled the covers up to my chin and whispered, "I am honored to be in your dreams, young master." He left the room and wandered back to his room. Sebastian sat down on his bed, pondering what I exactly meant. He knew, deep down what I had meant, but he just couldn't bring himself to believe it. _My perfectly sane master, in love with me?_ He thought. _That's ridiculous. Perhaps it was one of those dreams where you enjoy something you hate? It must have been. By the way he treats me, he shouldn't like me at all. Oh well._ Then he went to sleep, or tried to, at least.

As soon as Sebastian shut his eyes, he relived the events of that night with a different perspective. He paid close attention to what he remembered about me. Everything seemed to fall into place with his suspicion, everything except the death stare. Then Sebastian remembered the dance. _He did look pretty adorable like that,_ he thought. _Wait, what am I thinking? There's no way I could possibly be falling for him, is there? No, that's… that's absurd._ Then, Sebastian's eyes shot open. He couldn't get back to sleep for the rest of the night.

The next morning, he didn't come to wake me up. It was a weekend, but even so he would have woken me. I grabbed my housecoat and went in search of Sebastian. I checked the dining table first. There was breakfast, but no Sebastian. I ate, then went up to check the study. The morning paper was there, but no Sebastian. Then I saw Mey-Rin and decided to ask her where he was. "He just went upstairs, yes he did." I didn't find him, but there was a trail of cleanliness to follow. Running, I checked every room along the trail, but Sebastian was nowhere to be found. Finally, it lead to the enormous rose garden. I instantly saw him trimming the last bush.

"Sebastian," I said, directly behind him. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"M-m-master!?" he stuttered, shocked to see me. Then he snapped out of it and looked away, trying to find more work to do. "My apologies, sir." He started to head towards a broken wheelbarrow.

"Are you avoiding me?!" I was at the peak of my annoyance, but at least he turned around and came back.

"Please forgive me for this morning, sir." Sebastian then scooped me up in his arms. "Let's get you dressed, then."

"You still didn't answer my question," I muttered. "Anyway, I need you to help me with the Jack the Ripper investigation again today…"


	6. His Sister, Reassured

After I was dressed, I told Sebastian I would meet him in the study. I waited for him at my desk a bit longer than usual before he entered. There was a dead silence as we stared at each other from across the room. Surprisingly, he was the one to break the silence. "I'm afraid I have some bad news for you my lord… er, I mean, young master.

 _What's with him today?_ I thought. _And why does it matter to him whether he calls me lord or master?_ "Yes, what is it?" I asked, looking him in the eye. _What's going on with you?_

He handed me a newspaper. "It looks like the Viscount Druitt isn't Jack the Ripper." he said.

I threw the newspaper to the ground and walked towards him. "That's it?" I asked, grabbing his tie. "That's why you were avoiding me?! What kind of stupid reason is that?"

"T-t-that's not why I was avoiding you sir…" Sebastian stammered.

"So you were avoiding me." I concluded. I let him go and walked past him out of the room.

"Master," he called, chasing after me. "Won't you even give me a chance to explain myself?"

I turned and faced him as he caught up with me. "I don't care what your explanation is," I snapped. "Since you were avoiding me anyway you can stay out of my sight for the rest of the day or until you've dealt with the reason you're avoiding me, whichever comes first. I don't want you to get in my way today, anyway!" I walked away from him, heading for the library. _Do you hate me, Sebastian?_ I thought, my eyes brimming with tears. _Is that it?_ As soon as I made it to the library, I headed to an isolated corner. I couldn't stop the tears flowing down my cheeks as I curled up in a large chair. Although I couldn't see him, Sebastian watched me through a bookshelf. _I really am an idiot,_ he thought. Then he got an idea. _I'll make him a cake with an apology, but which way do I go with this?_

After an hour or two of just sitting there, I decided to get something done today. I was about to get up when I noticed a slice of death by chocolate cake in front of me. Beside it on the plate was a message written in chocolate: 'Forgive me?' Next to the message was a heart. I looked around for Sebastian, but there was no one in sight. I was confused, but at least I had hope again. I picked up the fork next to the plate and began to eat the cake. When I was finished, I looked around again. Still no Sebastian. "Sebastian?" I called.

"Yes, young master?" answered Sebastian.

"Could… could you come here please?" I asked. I heard footsteps until he was right in front of me.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" He smiled at me.

"I guess so…" I said, looking away. "Why are you acting so strange today?"

"It's a bit of a long story…" he said, looking down at his feet. There was a long silence. _I just have to know…_ I thought.

"Well?" I asked, breaking the silence. "I'm waiting. If it's that long of a story you might as well sit down."

Sebastian reluctantly sat, then said, "I don't know how I'm supposed to tell you this, or if I even can." _Poor guy,_ I thought. _I guess I am giving him a hard time._

"I suppose it doesn't matter," I said standing up. "We've got work to do anyway. Besides, I might find out later, right?"

"Perhaps," he said, also standing. "Shall we go then?" We investigated Jack the Ripper and set up a trap for the next day, with the help of Madame Red.

That night, I lay in bed trying to figure out why Sebastian was acting so strange. I thought back to the cake and remembered the chocolate heart. _Why would he…_ I immediately sat up. _No way! Oh Sebastian…_ I lay back down. _Anyway, tomorrow I'll make London a safer place for Ciel._ And with that last thought, I shut my eyes and went to sleep.

Of course, Sebastian couldn't help himself. When he was sure that I was sound asleep, he crept into my room and started talking to me. "Young master, do you remember last night?"

"Oh yes," I mumbled. "It was wonderful. How could I ever forget?"

"What made it so wonderful?" he asked.

I sighed happily. "I got to dance with you all night."

Sebastian was slightly confused by this. "But it was only one dance…"

"Yes, but we danced until dawn." I said, still sound asleep.

"Why did that make you happy?" he asked, trying to confirm his suspicions.

"You don't know?" I sighed.

"Master…"

"Don't call me that. That's no way to address a…" I rolled over into my pillow, causing the last word impossible to understand.

"A what?" Sebastian asked, leaning in to hear me better. "I didn't hear you."

"A lady…" I mumbled. Sebastian was very confused by now, but he decided to investigate later…


	7. His Sister, Worried

The plan to catch Jack the Ripper was this: Madame Red would be the bait this time (there's no way I'm letting Sebastian put a corset on me ever again) and we would wait until the killer came then rescue her and capture the thief. We set up the trap in a part of town where the killings were common. The first few nights, we saw nothing. However, the killer did finally show up on the fifth day of this.

The first thing Sebastian and I heard was a surprized gasp. I peeked out of hiding to see Madame Red at the mercy of her butler, Grell, who was holding a chainsaw. He had an eerie grin on his face, and his teeth had somehow become very pointy. "Grell!" said Madame Red when she had gotten over her shock. "Why are you doing this?"

Sebastian whispered in my ear, "He's not human, he's a grim reaper. I can't imagine what one of his kind is doing here."

"I want every handsome man to love me!" was his reply. "Anyone who gets in my way will be painted in that pretty colour we both love." Then, Grell let his hair down and ran a comb through it which somehow turned it red. "Once you are dead, I will disguise myself as you and have several men to myself!"

Sebastian and I left our hiding place. "So you're the one behind the murders," I said, then turned to Sebastian. "Sebastian, I order you to put an end to this."

Sebastian looked at me and smiled happily as he said, "Yes, my lord." Then, he attacked Grell.

"Oh Sebastian," said Grell, barely dodging Sebastian. "No, I will call you Bassy! So, Bassy, you do realize that your master is competition to me, right? He'll have to die!" I braced myself. _Does he know?_ I thought.

He'd caught Sebastian off guard. "W-what?" he stammered. "How is he competition?"

"You only ever give him attention," said Grell. "I want you to only look at me, Bassy!"

The fight continued, and Sebastian hit Grell in the head as often as he could, (mainly because Grell hated it) but that wasn't very often considering he had to defend both me and Madame Red from Grell. The battle raged on for what seemed like forever. Neither of them tired, neither badly wounded until Sebastian managed to get the chainsaw away from Grell. Sebastian had finally gotten in a good position to kill Grell when Grell begged, "Wait, Bassy! I'll tell you who killed Ciel's parents!" Then, someone interfered, using a strange pole-like weapon.

"I hate to interrupt," said the man. "But I've come for a certain reaper. He's caused a lot of trouble."

"Reaper!?" Madame Red exclaimed, then fainted.

"Oh, Will!" said Grell. "I knew you'd come for me."

Will hit Grell with his weapon then said, "You have violated several rules, I believe you know what they are." Then he turned to Sebastian and grudgingly apologized for Grell's behavior (grudgingly because he knew what Sebastian was) then dragged Grell off for some sort of managed to get Madame Red home, but she was shocked when Sebastian explained everything to her. She promised to keep it a secret.

"He's not really a demon is he?" asked Madame Red. "I mean, I know you can tell these sort of things."

"No," I said. "He's not."

I did not sleep well that night. Even though Madame Red stayed at the manor, I couldn't help but worry about my poor aunt. I stayed up for hours, until Sebastian entered my room.

"Are you having trouble sleeping, my lord?" he asked.

I sat up and said, "I just don't feel tired."

"Do try to get some sleep sir," he said. "You have a busy schedule tomorrow."

"I don't think I can sleep right now."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"You could get me a sleeping pill."

"I don't think we have any, my lord."

"Nevermind, then. You will keep an eye on Madame Red, won't you?"

"Of course, young master." With that, Sebastian left my room to check up on my aunt. A few days later, after Madame Red had gone home, I received another letter from the queen…


End file.
